1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an LED driving circuit; more particularly, to an LED driving circuit capable of simplifying a circuit layout.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the progression of LED technology, the resolution for display devices which adopt LEDs has become comparable to liquid crystal devices. However, the electronic attributes of LEDs are different from that of liquid crystal molecules, thus the control method for LED display devices still need to be improved.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional LED display device including a control module 10, a first driving module 11, a second driving module 12 and an LED matrix module 14. A common control method for the LED matrix module 14 involves the control module providing the first driving module 11 with a control signal to provide a certain column of LED units (not shown in the figure) on the LED matrix module 14 with a driving signal. After that, the control module 10 provides the second driving module 11 with another driving signal. The second driving module includes a plurality MOSFETs (Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) formed in parallel form, and each of the MOSFETs controls the on and off of a row of the LED units. However, this circuit layout could be vast and complicated, since each of the MOSFETs is lined with at least one control line. In particular, large-size display devices require a great amount of MOSFETs, which further increases the cost.
Therefore, an LED display device and an LED driving circuit with lower costs are needed in the industry.